<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise by Diamanteangelic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751952">Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamanteangelic/pseuds/Diamanteangelic'>Diamanteangelic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Boy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamanteangelic/pseuds/Diamanteangelic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivàn closes Inferno for a few days. Jairo and Andrea decide to spend time just for the two of them outside Marbella</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea/Jairo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p>
<p>Inferno </p>
<p>Jairo was getting ready to go home, he was very tired from all the tests made and he couldn’t wait to cuddle Andrea. He didn’t like to leave him alone for too long. They lived in the apartment where Andrea had made him the proposal to live together and where their first kiss had taken place on the balcony. Jairo thought about their whole story and felt very lucky to have met Andrea. His life had changed. Andrea gave him all the love he never had. The night he had rescued him and they had met, a magical connection between them had immediately arisen. They had understood each other immediately and had saved each other. Together their lives were in the light. No longer in the dark or in self-loathing. He was leaving the club when Ivàn made an announcement.</p>
<p>‘Inferno will be closed for a few days’</p>
<p>Few days. He had never heard anything else. The plans were to spend those days alone with Andrea. He wanted to take him somewhere.</p>
<p>Ivàn paid all and greeted them. Hugo looked at Jairo as they left the club.</p>
<p>- what are your plans? I will take Triana by boat - said Hugo to his friend.</p>
<p>Jairo replied with sign language: 'I would like to take Andrea somewhere. Something special ’</p>
<p>- it’s a beautiful idea -said Hugo, smiling at them. ’</p>
<p>But I do not know where ’</p>
<p>- don’t worry, he will love any place you choose- said Hugo.</p>
<p>Jairo thanked him and they embraced.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jairo entered the house, put the bag on the ground and took off his jacket. He looked into the living room but he wasn’t there and neither was he in the kitchen so he went to their bedroom. Andrea was there making drawings on the bed and listening to music through headphones. He had his clothes on. He knew that he liked to wear them because of his smell and because he felt protected. He looked at him in the doorway without entering. it was great to see him so focused on doing what he loved. Andrea had talent in drawing. Andrea felt himself staring and looked up. He saw Jairo in the door looking at him. He took off his headphones and ran to him, Jairo held him close and they kissed passionately. Jairo carried him to the bed and Andrea curled up against his chest.</p>
<p>- i’m sorry, I was so concentrating on drawing that … -</p>
<p>’ do not apologise. I like watching you draw, 'Jairo  sign. ’ what were you drawing? ’</p>
<p>Andrea moved away from him and took his sketch pad. He went back to him and showed him the drawing. Jairo was amazed. Andrea had drawn him. He had grasped his true essence. Jairo put the drawing on the bedside table and turned to Andrea. He kissed him touched. There was no need for words between them. That kiss and Jairo’s eyes spoke for him.</p>
<p>-i see you very happy and it’s not just for the drawing - said Andrea knowing him well.</p>
<p>'Ivàn has given some days off and I want to spend them only with you’ explained Jairo with signs.</p>
<p>- I like the idea. where do you want to go? We can take one of my father’s cars and go wherever you want - Andrea said smiling.</p>
<p>’ we can go out of Marbella and visit places never seen together, go to the beach and Granada ’</p>
<p>- Granada. my family has a home there. We can sleep in it. I will get my keys from Mom - said Andrea remembering. - I love this idea very much -</p>
<p>Andrea kissed him happily and Jairo felt him get on top of him. His boyfriend was slowly making progress. It wasn’t a problem for him that they didn’t have sex. his relationship with Andrea had never been based on that. He loved everything Andrea gave him. a look, a caress, a kiss, the simple intertwining of the fingers. They were precious to him. would not change their relationship for anything in the world.</p>
<p>…. the next day…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jairo woke up and Andrea was not in his arms. He got up and looked for him. He went into the kitchen and found him there with the kitchen which was a disaster. Andrea saw Jairo and hid his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>’ what happened? Did a bomb go off? ’</p>
<p>- I prepared the food for our trip. Now I go to the bathroom and then clean everything - Andrea replied, looking away while doing it.</p>
<p>it was not a good sign if he avoided looking at him.</p>
<p>He went to the bathroom and found him taking the patches from the first aid kit. he had a few cuts on his fingers and the blood came out of his wounds. he joined his boyfriend and bent over to help him.</p>
<p>'you must be careful when using the courtyards. I don’t want you to be hurt ’ Jairo admonished, taking his hands.</p>
<p>-I’m sorry - said Andrea. - I wanted to surprise you -</p>
<p>Jairo gently stroked his face with one hand. Andrea calmed down, Jairo always knew how to do it and then medicated him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea and Jairo were in the car. Andrea looked at the view from the window, it was a beautiful sunny day and Jairo was driving. The couple looked at each other and smiled as they shook hands on the gearbox. On the way he stopped on an isolated beach. They reached out, undressed and remained in costume. They also took a souvenir photo. Jairo untied his hair and<br/>
then they reached the sea. At first Andrea was reluctant to enter because it was too cold, Jairo splashed him a bit and soon Andrea entered the water to return the favor to his boyfriend. They were splashing like two children and Andrea tried to throw it underwater but it was difficult. Jairo was big and strong. He had to find a way. Then he approaches Jairo and involves him in a kiss to push him down with treason. Jairo returned to the surface after a while and spat out the image. He would not have expected a sneaky game from his sweet boyfriend.</p><p>Andrea had strayed a little from him.</p><p>"I didn't expect such a move from you," Jairo nodded. 'don't think of running away. I will have my revenge</p><p>Andrea looked at him with a smiley face.</p><p>'don't make that expression because you don't move me'</p><p>Jairo saw that Andrea was nibbling his lip. The other does not realize how sexy even an innocent gesture was.</p><p>- why do you look at me like this? You seem to want to eat me, Jairo - said Andrea confused.</p><p>It was nice to see innocence in him.</p><p>Jairo held him and kissed him.<br/>
Andrea put his arms around his neck and his legs around his pelvis. Jairo was surprised. Andrea had never gone so far and was kissing him differently than usual as their basins rubbed. The kiss became hot and not only that, he felt like he was getting excited and he didn't want to speed things up. He broke away from him and motioned to him. ' sorry, I have to go out for a moment. It won't take me long<br/>
Andrea looked at him confused as he came out of the water. He was beautiful as a god.<br/>
Jairo looked for a spot in the palm trees. Andrea followed him and watched him touch himself. Now he understood that Jairo was staying with him so as not to force him. Jairo was the best boyfriend in the world.<br/>
It was truly erotic. Andrea felt his body react to the scene. It felt very hot.  He couldn't stop looking at him. From a distance he heard his cell phone and ran to answer it. It was his mom. She wanted to know how she was and will have to.</p><p>Jairo came back and got on the towel next to him.</p><p>- my mom  She wanted to know where we are - said Andrea looking at him.</p><p>something happened? Jairo worried at his glance.</p><p>- Jairo, I don't want you to hold back. I saw that you went behind the trees to touch you. I ... I could do it. I don't want you to go anywhere else when I'm with you. I'm fine. I... -</p><p>Jairo stroked him and calmed him. 'i don't want you to feel obligated to do something you didn't  feel.  That's okay. You do not have to worry</p><p>- you always worry about my needs and requirements. I also want to take care of yours - said Andrea.</p><p>'but you do. give me everything that makes me happy 'Jairo by moving his hands.</p><p>Andrea leaned on Jairo and the other hugged him while enjoying the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had sunbathed and then decided to resume the journey. They got dressed and went back to the car. During the journey, Andrea had checked the route on his cell phone and realized that Jairo had taken a different path.</p><p>- Jairo, you had to go the other way. Why this road?  - asked Andrea confused.</p><p>Jairo typed a message on the wheel.</p><p>The following message had appeared on the radio display:<br/>
it's a shortcut. We are doing well "</p><p>Andrea trusted him and smiled. </p><p>'are you O.K? If you're hungry we'll stop'</p><p>- you have hungry? asked Andrea .</p><p>'I asked you. You don't answer with the other question '</p><p>- but I want to know about you. You always worry about me - reported Andrea.</p><p>is it because of the beach?...</p><p>They were too busy talking that Jairo didn't see the glass on the ground and didn't avoid it. Suddenly they felt something strange and stopped in a pitch. Jairo checked and the wheel was cut.</p><p>'the wheel is gone'</p><p>He went to the trunk and checked if there was a spare wheel. Of course it wasn't there.<br/>
His usual luck, Jairo thought. when he finally had a plan, something went wrong. It wasn't fair. His surprise for Andrea slowed.</p><p>' we can no longer continue'
warned Jairo once he returned to him.</p><p>- I'm sorry it's my fault - said Andrea sadly.</p><p>Jairo touches them on the shoulder and shook his head.</p><p>- I shouldn't have distracted you - said Andrea, lowering her head. - i'm sorry -</p><p>Jairo brings his hand to his chin and raised it.</p><p>'do not be sad. It's not your fault. We'll find a solution '</p><p>- You always know what to say. You're perfect. My hero in shining armor<br/>
said Andrea with a smile. - You saved me many times. I wish I could do the same for you -</p><p>Jairo pulled out of his cell phone and wrote a message.</p><p>- You saved me from my darkness -</p><p>'I felt disgust every time when I had sex to survive. I washed my body so hard to clean it of them. But now I'm fine with myself. Your touch makes me happy. You make me very happy and it's you who saved me, Andrea. You changed my life. You are the true hero among us'</p><p>Andrea was moved and kissed him. He used his hands to say 'I love you'  e Jairo was impressed. He returned immediately. They embraced and kissed each other in a beautiful setting.</p><p>...</p><p>Andrea took the cell phone and called the roadside assistance on the advice of Jairo. Roadside assistance helped them and took them to the nearest city. The car was in the workshop and they asked the mechanic to check everything as they walked through that city. Jairo went for a drink while Andrea was stopped by a blue-haired girl. She was Asian.</p><p>"Let me guess you're an otaku too,"  said she, smiling. - I like your hair. I am Maya -</p><p>"Thanks," said Andrea, stroking his head. - My name is Andrea. Your hair is beautiful -</p><p>- thank you. Do you want to take a picture together? Finding someone with blue hair isn't easy -  said Maya as she came out of her cell phone.</p><p>Andrea found it pleasant to talk to Maya. They had this passion in common, so he accepted.</p><p>Jairo returned with the drinks and saw Andrea photographing a blue-haired girl. He watched them as they spoke and Andrea liked to talk to her. He was jealous despite knowing that Andrea loved him, but he was very insecure because he was afraid that one day Andrea would understand that he could have done better.</p><p>Andrea noticed it and ran to him, smiling.</p><p>- And your boyfriend? asked Maya, approaching them.</p><p>-Yes, it's my boyfriend Jairo,-  replied Andrea with shining eyes. - Wonderful is not it? -</p><p>-Very much- Maya said with a smile. - hello, Jairo -</p><p>Jairo greeted her in sign language.</p><p>"You're a beautiful couple," said Maya in sign language.</p><p>They both thanked.</p><p>-I'm waiting for my girlfriend Lola- said Maya leaning on the railing. - we are having a romantic trip -</p><p>"We too," replied Jairo.</p><p>- We come from France. We are visiting several places - said Maya. - where are you two going? -</p><p>-Granada-, Andrea answered immediately.</p><p>Jairo found Maya's company pleasant, but he wanted to be alone with Andrea. He seemed rude to say it and then Andrea was socializing. It was not something he did often. Suddenly a blonde French girl approached Maya.</p><p>-She is Lola, my girlfriend- said Maya. - Lola, I introduce you Andrea and Jairo. They are also on a romantic journey -</p><p>Lola was a particular and funny girl. Jairo and Andrea got on well with the two girls. Andrea exchanged contact with Maya and they said goodbye to resume their travels.</p><p>-It was fun - said Andrea as they returned to the workshop.</p><p>'I was jealous' admitted  Jairo.</p><p>- jealous? Because?  asked Andrea<br/>
.<br/>
' iam so used to having you all to myself that being with other people has made me jealous
 I like to enjoy our time alone. I know it's selfish '</p><p>- you are not selfish, Jairo. It was fun to be with Maya and Lola but it's the same for me too. I don't like sharing you with anyone - said Andrea.</p><p>Jairo brought it to him.</p><p>- from now on nobody will steal our time. It will be just the two of us - said Andrea promising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally Jairo makes his surprise to Andrea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for hits, kudos and bookmarks. Thanks for following my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 4</p><p> </p><p>Jairo looked at the time on his cell phone and smiled. They would arrive in time for surprise. Now they were in a park, had stopped to eat something before the last stop. They were lying on the lawn and Jairo was holding Andrea with one arm. They enjoyed those moments of peace. Jairo closed his eyes and Andrea got up for a moment to take the strawberries from the picnic basket. He sat down again and teased Jairo's lips with a strawberry. Jairo opened his eyes and saw Andrea's mischievous expression.<br/>
Jairo opened his mouth and bit half of it. Andrea ate the other. Jairo sat down and took a strawberry to feed it Andrea. He bit the juicy strawberry and a trickle ran down his chin and continued up to his neck. Jairo looked at him with a look and went over there with his mouth. He had licked and sucked. Andrea felt Jairo's mouth for the first time on his neck. It was a beautiful feeling. He felt sensitive to Jairo's gesture.</p><p>- Jairo - Andrea groaned.</p><p>Jairo immediately turned his mouth away from that groan. He had promised to do nothing that could go too far Andrea. He had lost control.</p><p>- why did you stop? Andrea asked in confusion, opening his eyes.</p><p>Jairo waved his hands: "sorry, I went further"</p><p>- it's not true. I liked to feel your mouth and tongue on my skin - answered Andrea. - you did nothing wrong. You didn't force. You are not like him. You could never do something that would make me sick. You are so pure -</p><p>Jairo took his cell phone and wrote: 'I'm not pure'</p><p>- Why do you say that? Andrea asked in confusion.</p><p>' Because that's how it is. I made a deal with your uncle's devil and caused you so much pain. You were in a coma because of me. I am so ashamed to have given up. You who are the thing that makes me happy '</p><p>- but you came back to me. I heard you, Jairo. I woke up thanks to you. it seemed like in a fairy tale. The prince who wakes up the princess in this case another prince - said Andrea watching Jairo keep his head down.</p><p>'I'm not a prince' Jairo wrote immediately.</p><p>- for me you are - said Andrea smiling. - do not devalue yourself. You are worth a lot, Jairo -</p><p>Andrea stroked his face and embraced him.</p><p>After they started eating strawberries, Andrea also took the cream and put it on a strawberry to bring it to his mouth. Eventually he licked his finger like a child. He was so adorable and Jairo thought that the other did not realize the charm it aroused.</p><p> - do you want? Andrea asked with cream in hand.</p><p> Jairo nodded. Andrea got on his legs and put some cream on his finger and brought it to Jairo's lips. The other sucked him and looked at him intently. Andrea kissed him and that kiss smelled of strawberries and cream. a kiss was as sweet as their love. Jairo wrapped his arms around him. Andrea let go of the cream tube while Jairo went down to the Adam's apple and kissed it. Andrea threw his head back giving more light to the other and Jairo sucked that portion of skin. Andrea moaned. he really liked what Jairo was doing to him. It was not like with his uncle. with Jairo all this was pleasant, warm and enveloping. Jairo left the Adam's apple and looked at it, checking on his face if something had upset him but Andrea was smiling. Jairo had a purpose now in life, it was to make him happy. Andrea took a mirror and looked at his throat. he saw the sign made by Jairo. a brand of love. he just wanted his marks on the body. no more cuts or bruises. only the brands that Jairo would have made them with his mouth. Now that he thought about it he had the cuts on his legs, he didn't want Jairo to see them. it seemed pop because they had lived together for some time but was ashamed. </p><p>Jairo saw him become nervous and moved his head to ask him: 'what's wrong? '.</p><p> jairo was afraid that andrea no longer liked the sign he had done</p><p>. - nothing - Andrea replied putting down the mirror and stroking his head. </p><p>Jairo left Andrea's body and communicated with his hands: 'I know you. There's something you don't say'</p><p> Andrea closed and turned his face to the right. Jairo didn't know what to do. He didn't want to force it and waited. </p><p> "I ... I'm ashamed," said Andrea suddenly. </p><p>Jairo wrote a message on his cell phone and showed him: 'what about? Talk to me, Andrea '</p><p> Jairo was worried.</p><p>- my body - said Andrea embarrassed</p><p>. Jairo did not understand. </p><p>- my body is not beautiful - continued Andrea.</p><p> the other was shocked by those words. 'What else did I say? You are beautiful, 'replied Jairo. </p><p>Andrea shook his head. - my body is horrible. it's not as perfect as yours - Andrea said with conviction. </p><p>what are you talking about? It's not true. I'm not perfect, 'said Jairo.</p><p> Andrea always saw himself as defective. It broke his heart to that thing. He didn't know how to make him understand that it wasn't.</p><p> Andrea got up and asked: - do they look beautiful to you? - showing and cuts on the legs. - they are horrible eat cheese - lifting the pole where there was the cut he already knew.</p><p> Jairo got up and showed him his to remind him</p><p>. I'm not perfect either. you are not defective and these cuts do not make us horrible. We have experienced tremendous moments, but now we have to turn the page on Jairo spreads with signs. 'Together' </p><p>Jairo was right. he no longer had to think about what this was. Jairo presented them to the wrist and kissed the cut. Jairo's sweetness moved at a time. Andrea had an idea.<br/>
He dug into his backpack and Jairo looked at him in confusion. Andrea came out of his notebook to draw something and Jairo was waiting to understand what he was doing. Eventually Andrea showed the drawing, it was a J and A entwined with wings.</p><p>' Very beautifull '</p><p>I want to tattoo it on my wrist. It will be my rebirth - Andrea said surprising him. -  The night you saved me, my life changed. Now we're flying together just like these wings I drew on the sides of our intertwined letters -</p><p>Jairo had no word and kissed him with all possible love. He was so moved by the meaning.</p><p>...</p><p>They went to a tattoo shop, Andrea was nervous and electrified and Jairo was always next to him. The black-haired tattoo artist looked at Andrea's drawing.</p><p>"You have talent," she said. - where do you want to do it? -</p><p>"Here," replied Andrea, showing him his wrist. - across the scar -</p><p>- get on the bed. It will hurt a little - she said warning him.</p><p>Andrea was a little frightened by those words.</p><p>Jairo motioned to the girl. 'Can I be with him? '</p><p>The girl smiled and replied with her hands: 'yes. He will need it. I see it a little tense '</p><p>"beautiful tattoos anyway," she said, touching his shoulder. - really well done -</p><p>' thanks '</p><p>Andrea lay down on the nervous couch and Jairo came to stand beside him.</p><p>- did it hurt you? Andrea asked, looking at all his tattoos.</p><p>Jairo went out on his cell phone and wrote: 'Some yes others not, it depends on the place and other factors but don't worry, I'm with you, I'll hold your hand all the time'</p><p>Andrea smiled, returning the cell phone and Jairo took his hand. The tattoo artist arrived and sterilized the tools. Jairo saw that she was very thorough. She got close to Andrea and started getting tattoos. When Andrea felt pain, Jairo stroked his hair gently and tried to distract him.<br/>
Andrea had his first tattoo. It was covered but feeling it on his skin gave it a new sense. He didn't see he could find out. He was happy as a child. He hugged Jairo.</p><p>Jairo turned to the girl and gave them the drawing, beginning: 'I want this tattoo too'</p><p>- I knew you would ask me. Get on the bed, 'said the girl. - I defect the tools -</p><p>Andrea approached him and said: do you want to do it? Really? -</p><p>Jairo nodded his head.</p><p>"I'm happy about it," said Andrea smiling. - where do you want to do it? -</p><p>Jairo thought about it, opened his jeans and showed him the groin.</p><p>'here'</p><p>He was a little jealous of the girl who would touch Jairo's groin but Andrea liked it as a point. It was intimate.</p><p>Andrea saw that during the tattoo, Jairo's face grimaced and he kissed him on the shoulder. Jairo looked at him and smiled at the gesture.</p><p>Eventually Jairo paid for the two tattoos. Andrea had protested a little but had succeeded in his aim. He had given them that gift. He had some money to be able to pay for Andrea too. He wanted to do it.</p><p>- you didn't have to, but thanks. I like this gift. Our first joint tattoo - said Andrea with a smile.</p><p>Jairo was happy and they went to the car. They resumed their journey and Andrea was confused when Jairo parked in front of an airport.</p><p>- what are we doing here, Jairo? Andrea asked in confusion. - do we have to take someone? -</p><p>Jairo waved him down with a smile. Andrea took the cell phone and did it. Jairo took their bags and took Andrea's hand, gesturing for him to follow. He didn't know what was going on but he trusted Jairo. They entered the airport and Jairo stopped, got something out of the jacket and gave it to him. Andrea took it and looked at it. It was two tickets to Japan. He could not believe it. Jairo had given him that gift. He hugged him and kissed him.</p><p>- I have no words, Jairo. A trip to Japan as we wanted to do the other time. It's incredible - saidAndrea , moved.</p><p>'I wanted to do a special thing. Last night while I was sleeping I watched a few flights and I booked this morning. I had put a lot of money aside to take you somewhere, 'explained Jairo with signs.</p><p>"Nobody has ever done this for me," said Andrea. - I'm not talking about the trip but about wanting to do something special for me -</p><p>Then he thought one thing: his mother.</p><p>- and my mother? he asked worriedly.</p><p>' I have talked to her. There are no problems. Indeed she thanked me for making you smile. It was strange, 'explained Jairo.</p><p>- I will send a message - said Andrea smiling. - Let's go get the plane -</p><p>Jairo nodded happily, took Andrea's hand and went to the boarding gate. Their adventure began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you expect this surprise? You like it? What do you think of the tattoo?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the plane Andrea was leaning on Jairo's shoulder and smiling. He still couldn't believe it. They were going to Japan. He was so excited about all the things to do there. Jairo was overwhelmed by his enthusiasm. They couldn't wait to get there. Andrea had marked all the things that could not be done in Japan and showed them to Jairo.<br/>
Like public effusions. It wasn't a gay thing. The Japanese were very private. You could not kiss in public. But holding hands yes. Don't blow your nose, don't use your cell phone, and don't eat on the train. Do not use chopsticks inappropriately. Never tip. Don't eat sushi the wrong way. Avoid number 4. Do not enter the house with shoes, but also in temples, inns or wherever the Japanese took them off, so tourists had to do it too. Don't dirty the streets. Jairo is reading and noticed something about tattoos.<br/>
'Places where it is forbidden to enter if you have a tattoo are: Public Baths, Onsen (Japanese Baths), Ryokan (Japanese-style hotels, often have Onsen), Gyms, rarely Restaurants'<br/>
Jairo touched Andrea's shoulder and his boyfriend turned to him. Jairo pointed to the phrase and then made the sign of why with his hands.<br/>
- for the Japanese, tattoos are badly seen. They are connected to the world of crime, to the Yakuza which would be the Japanese mafia whose members show off tattoos that cover a large part of their body - explained Andrea. - a few centuries ago the tattoo was used to "mark" people who had committed crimes. For the foreigner the problem is less, they know perfectly well that they are not part of the Yakuza but in any case they do not see the ink on the body of a good eye .-<br/>
"It's very ugly as a thing," Jairo told him with signs. " What can we do? I don't want this to ruin our vacation"<br/>
-I have a tattoo now too- said Andrea. - but there are solutions: use a beach T-shirt like those for surfers, use long clothes and scarves in public places such as restaurants and temples, use Hide Ink that cover all tattoos, or there are Ryokan and Onsen that allow entry with Tattoos, we will manage to have our vacation: Nobody will ruin our vacation -<br/>
Jairo was more relaxed now that he knew there were solutions. It didn't matter the cost of those Hide Ink. He would buy them so there would be no problems. Jairo and Andrea supported their foreheads and smiled at each other. Their vacation would have been unforgettable. Si misero  gli aurocolari e ascoltarono della musica, Andrea si appoggiò alla sua spalle e si presero per mano.<br/>
....................................<br/>
The flight was long but Jairo and Andrea didn't weigh. They did many things: they saw movies, talked a lot, they ate the sandwiches made by Andrea. learned phrases that would serve them in Japan and slept a little too. There had been a moment when Andrea touched Jairo's shoulder and said 'I'm going to the bathroom' and then Jairo noticed a sheet of paper when Andrea left. He took it and read it. 'I'll wait for you in the bathroom in a few minutes'. Jairo looked at Andrea in the bathroom and looked confused.<br/>
What did he have in mind?<br/>
He waited a few minutes, checking the time and then got up. Fortunately, no one noticed that he was going to the same bathroom as Andrea. He found it open and entered it. As soon as he was inside, Andrea jumped on him and kissed him. He was surprised at that thing. After the amazement, he responded to the kiss which grew hotter. So much as to have to stop the kiss for a moment.<br/>
- everything good? Andrea asked looking at him.<br/>
'yes, I only felt a warm moment'<br/>
-Why don't you take off your shirt- said Andrea thoughtfully. - you will be better -<br/>
' What's on your mind? he communicated with the signs.<br/>
- nothing. I just wanted to be alone with my boyfriend - Andrea replied giving him a sweet kiss on the shoulder.<br/>
He remembered the first times that Andrea called him for his services but in the end it was because he felt alone and had found in him someone with whom he felt comfortable and in tune. Jairo squeezed it and Andrea closed his eyes, enjoying his warm embrace.</p><p>                                                     :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Once they arrived in Japan at Tokyo airport, they took a bus to go to the city center but they realized they had taken the wrong bus. They got off at the next stop and looked for the real bus to the center. They stopped for a moment when they saw the cherry blossoms.<br/>
-Jairo, they are beautiful - said Andrea enthusiastically, reaching the tree. - we have to take a picture here -<br/>
Jairo joined him and went out on his cell phone to take a selfie but the shot did not take everything so Andrea asked a passerby. Jairo and Andrae posed for the photo near cherry tree, Andrea made the gesture of peace as it was used a lot in anime and Japan. Andrea thanked the passerby for the photo. Jairo and Andrea looked at how the photo had come. It was perfect. Their first photo in Japan. Jairo saw cherry blossoms fall and caught them in flight. They were truly beautiful. He gave them to Andrea. He wanted to hug him but he couldn't.<br/>
He took him by the hand gently and said: - I like them very much -<br/>
Jairo smiled and Andrea put the flowers close to his ear. Jairo looked at him and found him truly adorable. Do not resist and took a picture of him. Both of them opened the connection late to send each other photos. Andrea received many messages.</p><p>yesterday<br/>
Hugo: Hi, Andrea.<br/>
Ivàn: Hi, how's your first day off?<br/>
German: Hi, where did our Jairo take you?<br/>
Oscar: Hi, we are really curious<br/>
Hugo: Andrea, are you all right?<br/>
Oscar: Andrea, did something happen?<br/>
Ivàn: guys, I'm worried<br/>
German: we contact Jairo<br/>
Hugo: He doesn't answer either, not messages or calls. Triana called Andrea but nothing. Both have their cell phones off<br/>
German: maybe our friends are having sex<br/>
Hugo: German, you always think about that<br/>
German: I see the positive side. Are you not happy if they had sex?<br/>
Oscar: they are made. It's their private. We are happy because they are together and they have found each other<br/>
German: how boring<br/>
Ivàn: German, remember that in the chat there is Andrea have respect for him and his difficulties. That guy has been through a lot. He doesn't need you to put him under pressure because he doesn't have sex with Jairo<br/>
German: you are right. I apologize above all to you, Andrea<br/>
Hugo; I hope you will reply soon<br/>
Oscar: we are waiting for your answer, Andrea</p><p>Andrea saw how worried everyone was for him and Triana's callers and a message arrived.<br/>
He had many people who loved him and was happy. He didn't think it was possible but Jairo had completely changed his life. Now he had a life he loved. Jairo had given birth to his darkness.</p><p>Andrea: guys, I apologize. I didn't want to worry you. I turned off my cell phone for all these now because I was on the plane. Jairo surprised me and took me to a dream place.<br/>
Hugo: hello, Andrea. Luckily you two are fine<br/>
Ivàn: we were starting to think that they had kidnapped you<br/>
Oscar: they were about to call the police<br/>
German: we were ready for a new rescue mission<br/>
Andrea: your affection moves me. At first I thought you had become my friends only because I was Jairo's boyfriend but then I realized it wasn't like that. I thank you very much for your affection<br/>
Hugo, German, Oscar, Ivàn: you don't have to thank us. We adore you and love you, our lucky charm<br/>
Andrea sent them the photo and wrote:  a kiss from Japan.<br/>
Hugo: that's why so many hours with the phone disconnected. Jairo had told me he wanted to take you to a special place but I didn't imagine Japan.<br/>
Oscar: Wow<br/>
German: good our Jairo<br/>
Ivàn: Finally make the journey you wanted to do in the beginning<br/>
Hugo: we are happy for you<br/>
Andrea: Thanks. I'm so happy.<br/>
Jairo also received calls and messages from the gang and from Triana but he was too busy to see Andrea who was involved in the cell phone and went over to see who he was chatting with. He trusted him. He was just curious. At the top of the chat was written: Inferno's Lucky Charm and saw that there were Hugo, German, Oscar and Ivàn as members. He didn't know that his friends had a group chat with his boyfriend and called him lucky charm. It was also true that the relationship between Andrea and the hell gang had changed a lot. Before everyone did nothing but tell him to stay away from him, that Andrea was dangerous, strange and things like that but then everything had changed after the kidnapping of Andrea at the hands of that bastard of Mateo Medina Andrea's uncle. Andrea often came to Inferno to see him during rehearsals and little by little the boys had started a new relationship with Andrea. Ivàn had him help with the evening flyers. He was good at drawing or creating advertisements for hell that attracted details. He had helped create a spectacular Hell club website. In fact, with Andrea's help, more people came. It was truly a lucky charm. In addition he had been jealous when the gang had started to caress Andrea on the head as if he were a kitten but they were friends and he could not deprive Andrea of making friends more he was happy that they accepted Andrea and understood that he was unique..He saw the affection of his friends for Andrea and those messages showed it. He answered Hugo, Triana and everyone else. Now Andrea was answering Triana. He reassured the girl who was well and who was in Japan.<br/>
Triana replied: 'Luckily I was worried like all the boys. I am happy for you. Enjoy this holiday to the full. I am lying on Hugo's boat sunbathing in costume. It's relaxing '<br/>
"I didn't know you and the others had a chat together," Jairo motioned.<br/>
- Do you mind? Andrea asked. - if you don't want, I ... -<br/>
'no, I don't mind and I don't want you to get out of the group. I would never do this to you. I am happy that you are so close<br/>
Andrea smiled. Then they started walking again in search of an information point for buses and they found themselves towards the pier. There were boats with fishermen coming out of the rods or nets to fish. Suddenly Jairo saw the old fisherman with a boat collapse on the pier while the bucket of fish fell to the ground. Jairo rescued him and Andrea came out of the water to give it to the man. They hoped it would recover.<br/>
- kokorokara arigatou - said the fisherman looking at them.<br/>
Jairo and Andrea knew the man was saying 'thank you very much'. The fisherman tried to get up but was weak.<br/>
"Sakana," said the fisherman.<br/>
Andrea searched for the meaning on his cell phone and found the translation of fish.<br/>
"Look for the fish," said Andrea to Jairo.<br/>
Jairo saw the fish on the ground near the overturned bucket and leaning the old man on Andrea for a moment. He put the fish back in the bucket and brought it to the fisherman. Jairo pointed to the bucket and the old man made the sign of thanks in sign language.<br/>
- are you feeling well? Jairo asked in sign language.<br/>
"Yes," said the man. - I just have to rest for a moment and get back to work -<br/>
Jairo pointed and proposed them: 'I can do it. I come from a family of fishermen. You rest and leave it to me<br/>
-You're a dear boy - said the fishman. - thanks -<br/>
Andrea admired his boyfriend. He was ready to help those in need and they had known each other just like that. The old man showed. Jairo the boat and Andrea supported him. Jairo helped him up with the help of his boyfriend. Jairo thought of his father as he watched the fisherman show him everything. Andrea sat next to the fisherman while watching Jairo fish and use the nets. It was very blue. Andrea took out his cell phone and photographed it. During the work Jairo takes off his tank top due to the heat and remains bare-chested. Andrea enjoyed the show. He loved Jairo's naked body. Eventually Jairo caught many fish and filled the buckets. He had sweated and was drying himself with his shirt. the fisherman got out a towel and gave it to Andrea to give it to Jairo. Andrea came up and started to dry it. The fisherman saw how they looked at each other and Andrea took care of Jairo, reminded him as much as his Keiko took care of him. Those two were in love. It was good to see him there<br/>
"We'll help you with buckets," said Andrea kindly. - where do you live?-</p><p>"Finding someone to help the old is rare," said the man. - thanks for everything. Come with me -</p><p>Jairo and Andrea brought the buckets with the fish and luggage while the fisherman led them to his home. As soon as they arrived, Andrea was excited. A Japanese house as seen in anime. Immediately the two took off their shoes at the entrance and the fisherman gave them slippers. They entered that house, Andrea looked around and the fisherman returned with his wife.</p><p>- dear, they are Jairo and Andrea. They were very kind. They rescued me and helped me with the boat. Jairo is really good at fishing - said the man to his Keiko. - guys, she is Keiko the love of my life -</p><p>Andrea and Jairo bowed and said: - it's a pleasure to meet you -</p><p>- oh what polite boys - she said. - come to the living room. You are hungry? I was having breakfast -</p><p>'we don't want to disturb' he communicated with the signs.</p><p>"We don't want to disturb," said Andrea.</p><p>- no disturbance. We are pleased and then you will try Japanese cuisine - she said smiling.</p><p>- in this case we accept -</p><p>Jairo and Andrea enter the living room. It was as seen in anime, there was also a pond in the garden. It was already a really good experience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,<br/>here I am with this new chapter. Sorry for being late.<br/>I hope you like this too.<br/>Thanks to everyone who put the kudos and the reader. For me it's important.<br/>dedicated to Lisagarland</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiko brought the various dishes to the table with the help of her husband, Andrea and Jairo observed the Japanese breakfast and thanked them for all the food that was offered. She illustrated the dishes to them. Steamed Rice, Miso soup, Fermented Soy Beans (Natto), onigiri, grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelette) and vegetable dishes. There were also shokupan toast with jam, tea, and coffee.</p><p>Jairo touched Andrea's shoulder and motioned to him: 'it's just like in the anime you showed me'</p><p>- yes, it's fantastic - said Andrea excitedly.</p><p>Then Andrea put his hands together in prayer form with Jairo and smiled to say: 'Itadakimasu'</p><p>Keiko and her husband smiled when they saw the boys who knew their traditions. Jairo saw the fisherman and his wife how they used the chopsticks and tried to imitate the movements but it was not easy.</p><p>'forgive me, I'm not practical' communicated he to them with gestures.</p><p>- don't worry, Jairo. I put a porcelain spoon and a fork - replied Keiko  reassuringly. - you don't have to eat with chopsticks -</p><p>'but I want'</p><p>Jairo turned to Andrea and saw him as he ate with chopsticks to perfection as if he were truly Japanese. Andrea turned to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jairo,"said Andrea , slapping his forehead. - I'll show you how it's done -</p><p>Jairo felt Andrea's fingers guide him to hold the chopsticks well and how to move them. It was not easy at first but then he managed to catch a fish and brought it to his mouth. He looked at Andrea and took an enthusiastic look.</p><p>"Jairo, here," said Andrea , ready to feed him a piece of tamagoyaki with chopsticks.</p><p>Jairo opened his mouth and Andrea took it. Keiko and Kaito found them truly adorable and remembered when they were young. Andrea had a grain of rice near his mouth and Jairo took it with his thumb to bring it to his mouth. Andrea had had a typical anime moment. He was all excited. </p><p>- where do you come from? asked Kaito .</p><p>"Spain, Marbella," replied Andrea. - We live together in an attic that my father left me. I am an art student and Jairo dances with friends in a club called Inferno -</p><p>'I'm a stripper,' added Jairo. 'I make my living like this'</p><p>- it does not surprise me. With the beautiful body you have, you will drive everyone crazy, including Andrea - Kaito said quietly.</p><p>They were a little surprised by that phrase and the man understood it.</p><p>- I recognize beauty. One doesn't have to be gay or bisexual or pansexual to say that another man is handsome -</p><p>"I agree with my husband, I also appreciate the beauty of women," said Keiko. - but I'm not a lesbian -</p><p>They were very open minded. Andrea and Jairo liked that thing very much. The old couple wanted to know how they met. Andrea and Jairo told them everything and the two were surprised.</p><p>- you went through it. poor guys but your love is so pure and special. You remind me of Kaito and me at your age, ”said Keiko.</p><p>'I'd do it all for him, except the pact with his uncle. I felt like a worm' Jairo was sad and guilty of what Andrea had gone through after.</p><p>- Jairo, please. Don't torture yourself for that moment anymore. You wanted to help your father and then you repented - said Andrea stroking his cheek.</p><p>- Andrea is right. We will all do everything for those we love - said the man. - moments of weakness are part of life but it is how one gets up and remedies that makes the man you are. You are a good guy and I also saw him for how you helped me. It's not for everyone -</p><p>' thanks for your words'</p><p>Kaito started talking about her story with her husband: - Kaito and I also had our problems. My family didn't want me to marry a fisherman. I was the daughter of a wealthy family like you Andrea. I gave up everything for love and would do it again. I didn't like my life, I was locked in a glass bell and Kaito showed me the world through his eyes. I didn't want to go back to the empty life before -</p><p>- I understand you well. When I met Jairo, my life took on a new taste and I liked being with him - said Andrea looking in love with Jairo.</p><p>The breakfast was delicious and in the end everyone said 'Gochisousama' with his hands in prayer. Gochisousama was a form of saying 'thank you for the food'. Jairo communicated it later with signs. Andrea helped Keiko to clear the table, although she said there was no need but he wanted to help her. Jairo also helped them and Keiko was happy to have them at home. It was like having children. Once everything was cleared, they went back to the living room.</p><p>- guys, do you already have a place to stay? asked Keiko  very maternal.</p><p>Andrea looked at Jairo because he didn't know if the other had booked somewhere.</p><p>' not yet. I wanted to find some nice little place to take Andrea '</p><p>Kaito and his wife looked at each other and had the same idea.</p><p>"stay here," said the old couple. - we have another room where you can sleep together -</p><p>Andrea said: - you are kind but ...-</p><p>'we don't want to take advantage' finished .Jairo </p><p>"Don't take advantage of anything, you will keep us company," said Kaito.</p><p>- Kaito and I couldn't have children. It would be nice if you stayed here with us - said Keiko. - you would keep us company.</p><p>"If you want, Jairo, you can give me early in the morning to get the fish," said Kaito.</p><p>"It would be a real pleasure to help you,"said Jairo , happy to make me useful.</p><p>- I could help you cook. I'm good at cooking and then I'd like to see how Japanese dishes are made - said Andrea to Keiko.</p><p>'be careful when he handles the knife, he injured himself by cutting himself yesterday' Jairo warned Keiko for safety.</p><p>"I will pay close attention to our Andrea," said Keiko affectionately, embracing the blue-haired boy from behind.</p><p>Andrea felt comfortable in the woman's arms. </p><p>After Keiko showed the room to the couple and opened the closet to show the futons where they would sleep, showed them how to open them and put them on the ground. It was all like in an anime. Keiko left them alone to settle in the room. Jairo and Andrea put their bags on the ground.</p><p>- It feels good here. We met two really nice and affectionate Japanese people - said Andrea, opening the bags.</p><p>yes, we were lucky. They are good people 'helping him put clothes in the second closet. ' I like them very much '</p><p>- me too - said Andrea. -What do we want to do after fixing? -</p><p>we will have to wash. We stayed 13 hours on the plane 'Jairo feeling very sweaty.</p><p>- You're right - said Andrea putting a shirt on the futon. - now I ask Keiko -</p><p>Andrea left and went into the living room. It was all empty. So he went to the kitchen where Keiko was writing something on a sheet of paper.</p><p>- Andrea, are you all right? Have you settled down? asked Keiko noticing.</p><p>- Yes thanks. We are almost done - replied Andrea approaching. - we wanted to ask you if we could take a shower. We come from 13 hours of flight -</p><p>"Our house is yours too," said Keiko very hospitable. - come with me, I'll show you where the bathroom and how to use it -</p><p>it was as he had always seen while Keiko showed him the part where a person put himself on the stool and soaped himself and then rinsed himself with a basin of water (in the old bathrooms) or with the hand shower and after one was clean, he could go into the tub . She put shower gel and shampoo near the shower. The tub would not have served. Andrea went to Jairo to tell him that we could take a shower. Jairo had finished putting things in the closet and took two bathrobes. He followed Andrea into the bathroom and saw that there was a divider dividing in two. in the part where they were now, there were the toilet, the sink, a cabinet, the washing machine and the dryer and the cloth holder and in the other part, the tub and a small space where there was a shower and a stool . He was a little confused about it. </p><p>- the Japanese clean themselves before entering the tank, because the water is used by all family members. It is not wasting water. then a person puts on this stool, soaping and rinsing with the hand shower and then immersing himself in the water so that the foam of the shower gel or shampoo does not come into contact with the water so that the tub does not have to be emptied - Andrea explained. </p><p>Jairo also noticed that the toilet had a push button. he touched Andrea's shoulder to make him turn and pointed to the buttons. </p><p>' what are they for? he asked with his hands. he was very confused.</p><p> - they are used for different functions: heating the toilet board, adjusting the drain jet according to what you do, producing a piece of music to cover the noises, emitting a perfume to remove bad smells and in some even a shower for make the bidet - explained Andrea showing him all the functions. - I really wanted to try it -</p><p> Jairo was puzzled and fascinated. The Japanese were strange and brilliant at the same time.</p><p> "I didn't imagine such things, but I'm curious to try it too" Then Jairo continued: "Go take a shower. I'll do it later' </p><p> or we can do it together - Andrea proposed slowly. - We also save water and time - </p><p>Andrea doesn't was completely wrong.</p><p> "Sure? Jairo asked knowing it was the first time. </p><p>- Yes -Andrea said excitedly.</p><p> Jairo smiled and hugged him. Jairo went to close the door and slowly undressed opposite each other. Andrea also had seen with a slip for shows but never completely naked. He was curious to know which part was making progress. He no longer wanted to see sex as the violence of his uncle. He wanted to discover the joys of touching Jairo's body and being touched intimately. Jairo looked at Andrea as he undressed, he too was excited. He would never have imagined finding someone with whom he would be happy to undress. He hated the sex he had with clients. He had never found pleasure. He had always done it out of necessity and when Andrea had left in the past, he had gone with women but only with the use of drugs. But now he was undressing with Andrea and he was happy. They would annihilate the demons of their past together. They took off the laundry at the same time. Now they were both naked. They looked at each other and came closer.</p><p> 'you are beautiful, Andrea'</p><p>"Jairo," said Andrea, putting his hands on the other's chest.</p><p>Jairo let Andrea know all this. It was new to him.</p><p> "You are beautiful," said Andrea, looking at him.</p><p> He put his arms around his neck and kissed him. Jairo kissed him without pushing his body against Andrea's. They would gradually go. After the kiss, Jairo untied his hair and Andrea took him by the hand. He took him to the second part and sat him on the stool, saw him as he took the sponge with the bubble bath, the bathroom and then Andrea stopped behind him, kneeling and starting to wash his back. Jairo felt the devotion and love that his boyfriend was washing him. When he reached his shoulder, Jairo put his hand on Andrea's and turned around a bit. Andrea bent over and kissed. Andrea stood in front of him, still kneeling and washed his chest while Jairo looked at him. The temptation has been so great. Andrea was fantastic and the way he was washing him moved him and made him happy. Andrea rinsed his body in the hand shower and was ready for the rest. Jairo saw Andrea look at his penis. Did Andrea want to touch it?</p><p> Andrea looked at Jairo and asked him: - can I? -</p><p> "Only if you want it"</p><p> - I want it only, I don't know how to do it - said Andrea embarrassed.</p><p> 'don't be embarrassed. it's normal. You would feel comfortable if I touched you to show you ? Without pressure. You don't have to do this if you don't want '</p><p>Jairo's sweetness and worry to be disarming.</p><p> - yes -  replied Andrea.</p><p>Jairo motioned for his hands to sit on his legs. Andrea did it by opening them well. The way he opened his legs was very cheeky and Andrea didn't notice. Andrea liked that position and felt Jairo hold his body with one arm. He also felt his penis against Jairo's. He had a small shiver. Jairo asked with his eyes if he was okay. </p><p>- yes, I like it and I feel so close - answered Andrea smiling.</p><p>'now I will caress your body if you feel it bothers you tell me right away' Jairo communicated them very careful not to cause him discomfort.</p><p>Andrea nodded and Jairo put his hands on his arms and went up and down in a slow and sweet caress, approached his neck and caressed him, he also touched his face and behind his ear and then went down to his chest. He moved his hands up and down, Andrea closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little. He had never felt this way. He was so pleasant, handsome and not comparable to what his uncle had done. Jairo treated it as something precious and special. He felt Jairo's fingers touch her nipples and moaned.<br/>
</p><p>Andrea imagined Jairo taking nipples with his mouth and sucking them. He moaned again and his penis reacted more and more to Jairo's touch and his fantasy.<br/>
</p><p>"Jairo, let's suck them," Andrea said, opening his eyes and blushing.</p><p>Jairo had wanted to do it sooner but waited for Andrea to be ready. He had seen how he reacted positively to his touch. The red cheeks, the mouth that opened to moan and the body that liked everything. Andrea was discovering the joys of pleasure. Jairo smiled and made an intense look. Andrea kissed him bringing his hands to his strong shoulders and Jairo after answering with passion, went down with a trail of kisses towards his chest. he traced with the tongue in a circle around the nipple and then sucked it wisely and licked it at times. He devoted himself to both. Her long hair went to tickle Andrea's skin.<br/>
Andrea hugged him  and felt a wave of heat increase.</p><p>"Jairo," said Andrea moaning.</p><p>He felt in a beautiful place. For Jairo, Andrea's moans was music to his ears. It was for the first time that in a sexual relationship he felt pleasure and not disgust. He would no longer experience those horrible sensations. With Andrea there was love and pleasure. For both it was paradise. Jairo pulled away from his nipples and looked at him. Andrea's face was filled with happiness and his eyes were so intense. </p><p>"Jairo, it's beautiful," said Andrea happily. - I'd like to continue in the room -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having fun writing about Japan.<br/>What do you think of the shower scene? Did you like it?<br/>Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrea and Jairo around the city</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank JunsuChinCritic, Lisagarland, kamunak, Nl3, cat2leya, Shadow4263, Isabela645 and Misthakus_800 and the 11 guests who left the kudos, the 242 hits, the 3 bookmarks BreanneLe, Nl3 and BTSlover4l and to those who comment. Thank you all.</p><p>Dedicated to Shadow4263.</p><p>Enjoy this new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea put his hands on his face and turned all red.</p><p>- I must have looked cheeky. I can't believe I said that. I would like to be more intimate but here I could not contain myself and I don't want Kaito and Keiko to listen to me while I moan -</p><p>Jairo understood this well. He was also held back for this. He would immediately bring Andrea into the room when he said that phrase.</p><p>'don't be embarrassed. There is nothing cheeky. It's nice that you feel free and comfortable with sexuality. I'd like to go to the room too, but I agree that we can't explore here. I wouldn't even be able to control myself if you touched me'</p><p>Andrea had understood everything. By now he knew all the sign language. He thought of a solution and then smiled.</p><p>I know how we can do it, "said Andrea." Here in Japan there are Love Hotels. They are hotels by the hour for couples. They are very discreet. Sometimes there is not even the staff, there is a screen-distributor where you select the photos of the room you want. There are different themes. Pay and get the key from the distributor. The prices of the rooms vary according to the services. There are rooms of all types that satisfy every type of customer. Whirlpools, vibrating beds, rotating beds, mirrors on the roof, sexy costumes to rent, but also normal things like video games, DVD players, karaoke. In the rooms there are also snacks, drinks, condoms, erotic toys and other things for pleasure.</p><p>'you are very informed'</p><p>- in the anime or in the more mature manga show the Love Hotels - Andrea replied. - I know almost everything about Japan -</p><p>'right, it's a great plan'</p><p>So it was that they continued the shower, Jairo washed Andrea's body but had to stop because his boyfriend was extremely sensitive and was easily vocal to his touch.</p><p>- I'm sorry. I am extremely sensitive at the moment - said Andrea blushing. It was red as a shrimp.</p><p>'do not apologise. It's normal. You are taking pleasure in being touched, "Jairo reassured without touching him.</p><p>I didn't think it was possible before I met you - said Andrea, clinging to him. - I'm happy -</p><p>Jairo communicated with his eyes his happiness also because he could not use his hands while Andrea clung to him.</p><p>Andrea and Jairo went back to their room to get dressed. Jairo got dressed immediately while Andrea was looking for the perfect dress. He opted for the same one he had worn the first time he had gone by car with Jairo. Jairo watched Andrea take off his bathrobe and saw the clothing chosen by him. He remembered seeing him for the first time when he went to his house without being called to see how he was. He had immediately taken Andrea to heart. He found him eating his favorite colored cereals that he had poured on the table. He only ate the blue ones and it was still so now. Now he ate always different things. He remembered that he too had eaten them to approach him and make him smile. To get closer to Andrea, you had to know how to take him.</p><p>"Think about that day too," said Andrea  to his smile. - our first release. I chose this dress for this. This is like a first date in Japan -</p><p>Now that Jairo thought about it, they never had a real first date. With all the things that happened and then they never thought about it. He wanted to organize one. Andrea deserved it. Tomorrow would have surprised Andrea. Tonight, while he slept, he would organize everything. It would have been a perfect first date. Jairo kissed Andrea and then put the documents on the shoulder strap along with the cell phones and wallet. Andrea put everything in the closet and brought the headphones with him. They had left the room. Keiko saw them and smiled at them.</p><p>- are you going to explore the city? - asked she. </p><p>"Yes. We wanted to see and taste many things,"  replied Andrea with great enthusiasm.</p><p>'We wanted to warn that we won't go back to lunch, "Jairo warned her.</p><p>"I imagined,"said Keiko , taking out a note. - these are our mobile numbers. Call us to find out something or if you're in trouble -</p><p>They both thanked her and then Keiko came over to hug them each. They also said goodbye to Mr. Kaito and went out ready to explore the city. During the tour Andrea had been stopped by several girls and at one point Jairo was irritated when a small group competed to take the photo with Andrea, pulling him from all sides as if it were a toy. He saw that Andrea was not reacting because he was panicking. He was afraid of having a crisis because of those fanatics. He couldn't speak but he could save him anyway. He approached those crazy girls and motioned for them to stop.</p><p>'my boyfriend is not a toy. Let him go'</p><p>The girls were frightened by his face and also by the tattoo on his hand, they feared the worst and left Andrea to shout "yakuza" as they ran away. Jairo approached Andrea, the boy was still in panic and slowly reached out his hand to his face. He made a gentle caress to calm him. Andrea reacted and threw himself into his arms. Jairo wrapped him in a warm embrace and Andrea relaxed slowly.</p><p>"I'm fine now" said Andrea reassuringly.</p><p>Jairo saw a bench and led him there, away from the confusion. Andrea sat down and Jairo looked for a place to have a drink. Andrea understood this immediately and pointed them out to the distributor. Jairo motioned for him to wait a moment, he was coming back. There were so many different drinks in the vending machine that he didn't know. He took one that looked like water and brought it to Andrea who drinks it immediately. He looked at the bottle.</p><p>'sorry, I did not know drinks. I took this that looked like water '</p><p>- Don't apologize, Jairo. It's water - said Andrea. - water flavored with watermelon. It is truly disinfectant and delicious. Try it -</p><p>Andrea passed it to him and tasted it. He also found it good.</p><p> I knew that Japanese girls could be crazy but not in this way - said Andrea drinking again.</p><p>'they just have to try again, they'll have a bad time'</p><p>Jairo sat down next to him and Andrea took his hand.</p><p>"I like it when you are so protective," said Andrea smiling.</p><p>He let go of Andrea's hand and declared: "I will always protect you"</p><p>What could be answered to a declaration of love? Andrea knew only one answer: a kiss. Then he took Jairo's hand and looked around, saw a secluded place and led him there. Andrea gently pushed Jairo against the wall as they kissed. Their tongues chased each other in a beautiful dance and their hands wandered in the other's body.<br/>
Andrea felt so free now. Therapy with Dr. Jaiver had helped him, but the best medicine was Jairo.<br/>
After that kiss the two resumed the tour, holding hands and Andrea was so excited as he watched everything. It looks like a child. It was a whole "Look Jairo". showing him things, even the smallest ones. They also went up to Tokyo Tower to view the view through binoculars. It was all wonderful. They also went to see the statue of Hachiko outside Shibuya station by taking the train. Before Andrea he didn't know that story. He remembered the evening he discovered it.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>One evening after the club, he had gone to the pastry shop to get some sweets. It was great for him to be able to buy things for Andrea. He couldn't wait to take a shower. He no longer did it at the club but at home. He had come home, put the package in the refrigerator and gone to their room. It was there that he found Andrea in tears. Immediately he thought something had happened: someone had attacked him or at school his classmates made fun of his hair or something. He had approached him worried.</p><p>Andrea, what happened? '</p><p>- oh Jairo, Hachiko - answered only Andrea </p><p>Who was Hachiko now? Any of your classmates? Or someone he had met?</p><p>He hugged him and tried to calm him. Only after Andrea had calmed down did he say who Hachiko was.</p><p>-. I was watching a movie about Hachiko. It is the true story of a dog and its owner. It is so touching. You can't finish seeing him without crying - said Andrea with the box of tissues nearby. - Excuse me, I didn't want to worry about you-</p><p>"I was worried because I saw you cry but the important thing is that you are fine"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine," replied Andrea crouched. - do you want to see it? -</p><p>"I take a shower and then we see it," he replied with signs.</p><p>"I make popcorn," said Andrea, smiling, sitting down. - are you hungry? I did something knowing that you would have it with everything you burn dancing</p><p>yes, but did you eat? Jairo stroked his head afterwards.</p><p>Andrea shook his head and added: "I was waiting for you"</p><p>'you are so sweet' he signed. "I brought you something"</p><p>Andrea hugged him quickly. He went to take a shower while his boyfriend went to get some food. He returned to the room already dressed for the night. He did everything to make Andrea feel uncomfortable. He had found a large tray with hamburgers on the bed. He loved them. It was the first thing he had eaten with Andrea. It was ideal if you were watching a movie.</p><p>-How was work today ?? Sorry if I didn't ask you -  said Andrea sitting on the bed.</p><p>it's going well but I don't want to talk about work when I'm with you. I just want to think about the two of us' he too got on the bed. ' you? How's it going in school? '</p><p>- very well, I am learning a lot and my classmates are not bad but I also want to think about the two of us now - answered Andrea curled up by him.</p><p>They watched the movie while eating hamburgers and Jairo finally understood why Andrea had cried. It had happened to him too. Hachiko's story was truly beautiful and moving. The dog who went to the station every day with the hope of seeing his master return after his death.</p><p>- if you die I don't know what I would do. Most likely I would do as Hachiko, I would wait for you to come back to me - said Andrea.</p><p>Those words made him cry more and more, also remembering Andrea attached to the machinery. Andrea apologized and hugged him, trying to comfort him. He gave many kisses and slowly calmed down in his arms. After Jairo took the surprise and took her to bed. Andrea brightened as soon as he saw the sweets. It was one of Andrea's favorite foods since he started living with him. Andrea tasted everything and went to Jairo.</p><p>end of flashback</p><p>Andrea stroked the statue of Hachiko and then embraced it. He was so sensitive. Jairo took a picture and then went to caress Hachiko while Andrea had clung to him. They continued the tour and found themselves near Mandarake. Andrea got excited. That was a famous chain in Japan, specializing in anime and manga.</p><p>"let's go there for a moment," said Andrea, unable to restrain himself.</p><p>Jairo followed him to the huge shop full of anime, manga, dvd and things like that. Andrea looked like Alice in wonderland. He loved to see it like this. He followed him to the shelves and stopped to see one with two guys on the cover. He leafed through it, it was in Japanese, so he understood nothing but also found images of sex. This side of the manga didn't know him. He had seen only innocent things even though Andrea had mentioned them in the shower. They were well made. Suddenly he imagined him and Andrea and tried to calm down. A step at a time. Andrea asked stealthily: what do you read? -</p><p>Jairo jumped, dropping the manga and said to him with signs: 'Don't come so far. It scared me</p><p>- I'm sorry, you're right - said Andrea picking up the manga and looking at the contents.</p><p>"That's not what you think, I took it by chance," explained Jairo to avoid misunderstandings.</p><p>- Jairo, don't worry. There is nothing wrong with looking at a yaoi - replied Andrea  - this also has a beautiful style -</p><p>Only Andrea could come up with such a phrase. He was so innocent. They spent some time in that shop and then went out, they came to a park where there were some guys with extravagant clothes dancing to the sound of music. Jairo moved to the beat of the music as he watched them. Andrea knew that dancing was Jairo's favorite thing. One of the boys saw how Jairo was moving and came over. He said something but Jairo didn't know what he was saying, so he took his cell phone to write in English: "I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese" and showed it to the boy.</p><p>- I was asking you if you wanted to dance with us. I saw you how you move - said the boy in English.</p><p>Jairo looked at Andrea, he didn't want to leave him alone, but his boyfriend immediately understood his thought and made a sign to leave. He smiled and nodded yes to the boy. He joined the group with him and started dancing. Andrea looked at him and smiled. Jairo was happy when he danced. He remembered the first time he said "dance for me" and Jairo had done a special dance just for him. He also remembered another time, which happened some time ago.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>It was an afternoon and he was helping Ivàn with the computer to fix the site.</p><p>"You are really very good," said Ivàn, looking at him at work and taking him to drink on the sofa where Jairo had medicated him.</p><p>"I will pay for this," said Andrea, taking the money from his jacket.</p><p>"It is offered by the house," said Ivàn. - then leave them where they are -</p><p>"But you don't make me pay when I come here," said Andrea. - I would like to contribute -</p><p>"You help us a lot already," said Ivàn, sitting down with him. - and then we are happy that Jairo has found a person who loves him. It is not easy in this environment. Also, thanks to him we found you. Even if we didn't understand you much at the beginning, now we are happy that you are with us -</p><p>"I too am happy to be part of this beautiful family," said Andrea, leaning on him.</p><p>Ivàn hugged him. He saw a good brotherly friend in Ivàn.</p><p>Jairo arrived and saw them, jokingly signed: 'Should I be jealous? '</p><p>The two laughed.</p><p>- don't worry, man. Nobody takes it away from you, "said Ivàn, going away." I have to go out on a commission. Jairo, can you watch the bar? "</p><p>Jairo signed yes. Ivàn left them alone and Jairo sat down next to him, put down the bag and kissed them.</p><p>'there is more light in the other room, you would work better'</p><p>"I like it here, it's the sofa where you treated me for the first time after saving me," said Andrea. - it's a special place for me. It all started here -</p><p>Jairo hugged him and kissed them on the forehead.</p><p>- do you want? asked Andrea after the embrace, taking the glass brought by Ivàn.</p><p>'What is that? '</p><p>- I don't know what it is. Ivàn brought it to me for free - replied Andrea.</p><p>Jairo tasted it and was too strong for Andrea. Ivàn had to distract himself to add those extra doses. It was certainly because of Claudia.</p><p>'don't drink it. It's too strong. Ivàn must have been distracted. Now I will make you a nice cockail 'Jairo after placing the glass. 'Come with me'</p><p>Andrea closed the laptop and put it on the sofa, he had a password set and took Jairo's hand to follow him. Jairo took him to the bar and motioned for him to sit on the counter. Andrea sat down and Jairo put the music on his cell phone. Andrea saw him dance while preparing the cocktail. It was a beautiful sight for the eyes. Eventually he applauded him.</p><p> </p><p>"fantastic," said Andrea enthusiastically.</p><p>Jairo smiled and walked over with the blue cocktail like his hair. Andrea kissed him and then took the cocktail. Jairo looked expectant. He tasted it and looked at Jairo.</p><p>- I like very much. It's light, sweet but sparkling - said Andrea drinking it again. - and I love the color -</p><p>Jairo smiled. He was happy. After the cocktail, Jairo proposed to Andrea: "Dance with me"</p><p>"I can't dance," said Andrea embarrassed.</p><p>"I'll show you" Jairo had chosen slow and romantic music for the first dance. He approached him, holding out his hand and Andrea took it, coming down from the counter and finding himself in Jairo's arms.</p><p>Jairo brought Andrea's hands close to his neck and brought his own to his sides, Andrea felt his body sway with that of Jairo, led by the other and they moved gently. Jairo also twirled him to bring him back to him. He held him tight from behind as he swayed his pelvis. Andrea was the first time he saw Jairo dance like that, he was usually more explicit in his shows with women. Instead with him he danced in a special way as seen in the movies. It was a dance just for him. He twirled him again and brought him back to the starting position. Andrea smiled and leaned on his shoulder as they moved. He was happy. He opened his eyes when the music ended and raised his head.</p><p>He kissed Jairo and said: - thanks for the nice dance -</p><p>Jairo took his hand and kissed it.</p><p>'thanks for dancing with me'</p><p>He will remember that dance at the club forever.</p><p>End of flashback</p><p>Their first dance. He smiled at that sweet memory. He kept watching Jairo dance with those Japanese boys and moved perfectly with them. Any dance Jairo knew how to perform. He was born to dance. At the end of the show, everyone applauded, including him. The group of Japanese dancers congratulated Jairo and he did the same. One left him a local ticket to find them. They hoped to see him there. Then they left, Jairo returned to Andrea. He congratulated him. Jairo showed him the ticket. Andrea read NEWTYPE and the address bore Akihabara. It was the Tokyo neighborhood for Otaku.</p><p>- I know the neighborhood. It has been one of my dreams since I became fond of anime and manga - said Andrea smiling. - together with the Robot restaurant in Shinjuku -</p><p>Jairo knew where to take Andrea among the places he would choose for their first date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like flashbacks? I love writing flashbacks in my stories.</p><p>I'm having fun putting Japanese stuff. What do you think?</p><p>kiss &amp; hug</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I welcome agustina1262004, atralux, NastyaZamo, BreanneLee and the other two guests. Thanks for choosing my story.</p><p>Dedicated to Luca</p><p>enjoy this new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea looked at the time zone of Spain and decided to call his mother.<br/>-Andrea, my love, finally. You arrived? You look fine? Did you eat? Do you need something? Asked his mother Macarena in an apprehensive voice.<br/>- Mom, don't be apprehensive please. I'm fine. We have arrived, we are both and we had breakfast with a Japanese couple who decided to host us and now we are walking around the city. We don't need anything, mom. Relax - said Andrea. - I send you photos so don't worry-<br/>Andrea opened whatsapp and I send her some photos.<br/>-are you quiet now? -<br/>-Yes thanks. You are beautiful, my love - said his mother looking at the photo. - you and Jairo are beautiful with the background of the cherry trees. Say hello to me -<br/>- My mom greets you and says that we are beautiful with the background of the cherry trees - said Andrea referring.<br/>Jairo was not used to that kindness from his mother-in-law, Macarena Medina. He made the sign to reciprocate.<br/>"Jairo greets you," said Andrea. - mom, now we have to continue the tour -<br/>"Of course, have fun, my love, and please, send me photos or some messages," said his mother Macarena.<br/>- yes, mom - said Andrea. - have a nice day, mom -<br/>- you too, love - she said affectionately.<br/>Andrea ended the call and looked at Jairo.<br/>"My mother has softened so much," said Andrea. - I'm surprised -<br/>'don't tell me' he gestured also surprised.<br/>They continued the tour, entered the shops and Jairo bought the Hide Ink for its skin tone. Andrea found a shop with Kawaii clothing and things and was having fun browsing.<br/>Jairo was looking with him and saw cat ears. Andrea imagined himself with them. Andrea noticed that Jairo was holding them and then put them down again. He had an idea.<br/>When Jairo was distracted, he bought them and hid inside his jacket: Fortunately he had a secret pocket. Jairo looked for Andrea and found him chatting with a boy. The stranger took Andrea's cell phone and wrote something on it. Jairo approached, attracting Andrea to him as if to say 'don't even try. He is my boyfriend'<br/>in a protective way and made a face that could frighten anyone.<br/>"Jairo, he's Yamato," said Andrea. - he was asking me where I bought this suit, he really likes it and in turn I asked him for a dance venue so we can go -<br/>Jairo looked at Andrea and became red with embarrassment. He had misunderstood. The boy was not trying it. Jairo left Andrea.<br/>'sorry, I thought badly of you'<br/>- I can understand you. If I found Izumi with a guy like this, I would be jealous. He and Andrea attract a lot. Izumi is also an otaku like Andrea, 'said Yamato. - I met him for a photo shoot. I am a photographer- and putting his hands to form the four of a camera, he added: - You would be perfect. You are very photogenic. Take this ticket. If you want to have fun one afternoon, you are welcome. Now I have to run away, I have to go get Izumi to Yokohama Design College -<br/>Andrea took the note and both of them greeted him. <br/>Yokohama Design College. It would have been nice to go there, there was also one in Paris but he would have to move and leave Jairo, the Inferno gang, Triana and the life he had built. It wasn't worth it. He hugged Jairo and promised never to part with him. They had been separated too many times. They got out of there and continued until they felt a little peckish and felt warm. They needed to drink and eat something fresh.  There was an adorable girl who sold crepes in a cute little house. From the photos the crepes seemed very popular and for all tastes. They lined up there. They waited some time because every time someone ordered, the girl sang while preparing the crepes. It was embarrassing and cute at the same time but too long so they got out of the line to look for more. They had arrived on the hill of the Love Hotels. Jairo and Andrea looked at each other and understood each other immediately. They took each other's hand and walked towards it. They looked around, there were many and decided to enter one at random. They were excited. As Andrea said, there was a distributor screen with pictures of the rooms. They looked at them in search of something they liked. Some were on sadomasochism, others too childish or absurd and then they saw the room they pointed together. It was sea themed. They loved the beach and the sea. Everything started on the beach and their second kiss was there too. They paid and the key came out of the vending machine. They smiled and went up the stairs to their room.<br/>' are you sure? he asked with signs outside the door.<br/>- yes, I want to do it - answered Andrea sure. - I'm happy to be here with you -<br/>Jairo smiled and opened the door. They were amazed. On the ground there was a sand scenario that crashed into the sea. It was certainly a 3D floor. They looked around and Jairo also saw the tub with curtains with the whirlpool. Andrea also looked at the desk where there were not only condoms with the writing 'With Love' but also sex toys, a pair of lights, scented oil and much more. All put in sealed sachets. Nobody had used them.  Andrea turned and Jairo put the shoulder strap on the chair, approached him and they both put their hands on the other's face. Their lips joined and moved slowly to savor everything. Jairo's hands came down on Andrea's back, without going further down, it was Andrea himself who guided his hands towards his ass. He wanted Jairo to touch him. He didn't want it to be limited. He was sweet and caring, but he wanted the passion he had seen in the shower this morning.<br/>"Touch me, Jairo," said Andrea with a warm face.<br/>Andrea was so pure and Jairo thought that the other didn't realize he could seduce with that way of being. Jairo kissed him while his hands touched him. Their bodies were in contact. They were about to take off their jackets when someone broke into the room and Andrea hugged Jairo, he held him to himself in a protective way ready to defend him. The men started talking to them as they tried to handcuff them. Jairo and Andrea understood nothing. Jairo tried to protect Andrea and pushed a man to the ground, he wouldn't allow Andrea to be taken but he was hit by a man.<br/>- Jairo !!! Let him !!!! We didn't do anything - said Andrea trying to say in Japanese even if he was shaking.<br/>Jairo was handcuffed and the same happens to Andrea. They were put into different cars and Andrea found himself in the police station behind bars.<br/>- What is happening? asked Andrea afraid of the guard. - why do you keep me here? Where's Jairo? I need to know. He can't speak -<br/>The cell opened and Jairo went inside. Immediately they embraced and Jairo tried to comfort him.<br/>"I'm so afraid," replied Andrea.<br/>'whatever it is we'll deal with it together' Jairo promised and then hug him again.<br/>Andrea took the cell phone and called Triana. She was the only one who could help them.</p><p>Marbella</p><p>Triana and Hugo were lying in costumes while kissing, Hugo undid her costume and started sucking on her nipples, Triana was moaning. Suddenly his cell phone rang and signaled Hugo to stop.<br/>"Triana, don't answer," said Hugo. - it's your day off -<br/>"It may be important," said Triana, reaching for the bag.<br/>Hugo sighed and she took the cell phone.<br/>"It's Andrea," she said.<br/>Hugo looked at her in confusion. Why was he calling? Wasn't he out and about with Jairo?<br/>- Hi Andrea. Everything good? -<br/>- Triana, I need your help as a lawyer. Jairo and I have been arrested and we don't know why - answered Andrea agitated. - I don't know what they'll do -<br/>- what? Calm down and tell me everything, Andrea - said Triana trying to stay calm.<br/>Andrea explained everything to her and she didn't understand. It was not forbidden for foreigners to use those hotels.<br/>"Andrea, let me talk to someone," said Triana.<br/>Andrea called a guard in Japanese. A policeman came to him and took the call. - ready, who am I talking to? -<br/>- I am Triana Marín, Andrea Norman Medina and Jairo's lawyer from Marbella . I want to know why you arrested my clients - said Triana in Japanese.<br/>- we were on the track of a prostitution tour. We knew that the Love Hotel where your customers were found, many meetings took place - said the policeman. - we think that one or both of his clients are gigolos trained to recruit boys and also to deal with drugs -<br/>- listen to me, they are there on vacation. Andrea is the son of an important family and Jairo is a stripper, I know this thing could be against him but he doesn't recruit people or trafficking drugs. He made the gigolo to support himself but he doesn't do it anymore. They are good guys, ”said Triana. - they have no fault. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you talked to them, you would understand that I am telling the truth -<br/>The policeman checked Andrea's name on his cell phone and found a lot of scandals about that family. The boy had been raped by his uncle and he also did it with Jairo but he saw that the girl was right, Jairo was no longer doing that job. He had found a photo of the two when an event reopened. They seemed very close, having a good life and also friends.<br/>"I'm seeing, lawyer Marin," said the policeman. - I assure you that we do not want to indict your customers. We are doing our job -<br/>"and I'm doing mine," said Triana. - my clients are innocent -<br/>"ask them if they have anyone who can guarantee for them since you are Marbella," said the policeman.<br/>"Thank you," said Triana. - I would like to speak to my client -<br/>The policeman passed the cell phone to Andrea.<br/>- Andrea, I talked to him and found out they were doing a prostitution mission in that Love Hotel. They thought you were going to be gigolos who lured boys and smuggled drugs, ”said Triana.<br/>Andrea was shocked by Triana's information and Jairo worried about his face. what is Triana saying? '</p><p>Andrea was about to answer but Triana kept talking and motioned for Jairo to wait a moment.</p><p>- but maybe I convinced him but you have to call someone who can guarantee for you -</p><p>"Kaito and Keiko, a couple who hosts us," said Andrea, taking out the ticket. - they can help us -</p><p>"call them now," said Triana. - and then let us know -</p><p>"Thanks, Triana," said Andrea. - now I'm going to tell Jairo. Say hello to Hugo. We will let you know soon -</p><p>As soon as the call ended, he turned to Jairo.</p><p>'So what did Triana say?'</p><p>- they arrested us because they thought we could be gigolos who lured boys into prostitution and trafficked drugs. We had been following a track for some time on that Love Hotel – replied .Andrea </p><p>'but they understood that it is not so true? '</p><p>- Triana managed to convince him but she says that we must call someone who guarantees for us - replied Andrea sitting down.</p><p>The whole story was truly incredible. Jairo thought they all happened. Andrea called Keiko who arrived immediately with her husband Kaito and they were released immediately. The police refunded them for the money spent in the Love Hotel as they had been unable to use the room.</p><p>- sorry to have bothered you – communicated they both </p><p>- guys, we gave you that number to help you. We are sorry that you were in good time and they interrupted you - said Keiko after hearing the story.</p><p>Jairo and Andrea had turned red.</p><p>- now let's go home, my children. You need to rest after this bad experience - said Mr. Kaito very fatherly.<br/>Jairo and Andrea thanked them heartily on the way back and as soon as they were home, they went to the room to rest.<br/>- sorry, it's my fault - said Andrea sadly.<br/>' what do you say? Jairo confused, putting down the shoulder strap.</p><p>- it was my idea - replied Andrea sitting on the futon. - if I hadn't said anything, maybe the day would have been different -<br/>Jairo sat down next to him and motioned to sit on his legs. Andrea sat down on them. 'I agreed with you. It is not your mistake. We couldn't have known. Don't torture yourself like this. It didn't have to happen this way. We planned it, it should be natural. It wasn't the right time -</p><p> His words reassured him and Andrea nodded his head. - you're right, I didn't see it this way -</p><p>The two boys lay on the futon, Andrea hugged Jairo while he surrounded him with his arms. Jairo kissed him on the forehead and then they remembered that they had to call Hugo and Triana. Andrea put on the video call.</p><p>Triana: hi, guys. How are you? Did the police trouble you?</p><p>Andrea: in the end, no luck. They understood that they had made a mistake and made us leave with Kaito and Keiko -</p><p>Hugo: thank goodness, of course you two can't stay out of trouble</p><p>Jairo: don't make me think about it. It is something I will never understand</p><p>Suddenly three more windows opened on the screen.</p><p>Ivàn, Oscar and German: hi, we were worried when Hugo told us that you had been arrested</p><p>Andrea and Jairo: Hi</p><p>German: therefore a Love Hotel. Mischievous, I knew it would happen sooner or later. Too bad they interrupted you</p><p>Andrea and Jairo did not reply.</p><p>Oscar: don't embarrass them. I would have sunk if they had found me with Lucia</p><p>Ivàn: but you don't have these problems. Anyway, they didn't hurt you, did they?</p><p>Jairo: we are fine. The rest of the day was fun and beautiful.</p><p>Andrea: very true, we have seen many things. Japan is fabulous</p><p>Hugo: we are happy that this misadventure has not undermined your joy and desire to see the rest</p><p>Triana: have fun</p><p>Ivàn: try to stay out of trouble</p><p>Jairo: they find us, we don't go looking for them</p><p>Andrea: you?</p><p>They continued talking to the others and then left to rest. Keiko called them for lunch.</p><p>"We thought we were going out to eat," said Kaito. - do you want? -</p><p>'But I don't want you to pay for us,' Jairo made clear. ' it does not seem right '</p><p>"indeed we will pay for you," said Andrea. - you helped us out of a bad situation -</p><p>- you don't have to. We did it with the heart. You are like the children we did not have, "said Keiko.</p><p>'it would be incestuous' signed Jairo to those words.</p><p>"That's true," said Keiko. - now let's go to lunch -</p><p>All four went out, went to a nice restaurant and when they entered, Jairo had no problem covering the tattoo on his hand with Hide Ink before going out. It seemed he had never done a tattoo there. It was so strange. He felt naked in the hand without it. Andrea also seemed strange, used to seeing the tattooed hand holding his caress on his face or any other gesture. The waitress brought them to the table and they sat down. They took the menu and looked at it. You could order as much as you wanted at a fixed price, always without wasting food. What would have remained on the plate would have been added to the bill. Kaito and Keiko did the translation of the dishes.</p><p>- Jairo, what would you like to eat? asked Andrea curiously.</p><p>'I don't know, it's all new. Order for me too, 'signed Jairo. ' I trust you '</p><p>Andrea illustrated them what he would like to take and Jairo seemed all inviting. Gradually the dishes arrived and ate gyoza (ravioli), tempura moriawase (shrimp and tempura vegetables), tacos teriyaki, Japanese croquettes, fried bun, hosomaki shakefura, onigiri, various all of sushi. Jairo took the hosomaki shakefura three times. A liked it as much as the taste of crunchy onion, philadelphia cheese, cooked salmon, rice and teriyaki sauce went well together.<br/>Andrea was glad that Jairo was appreciating Japanese cuisine.</p><p>Kaito and Keiko took them around the city and once they got home, they had a surprise for them. Their kimonos showed them for the summer festival.</p><p>"Try them," said the couple.</p><p>Keiko took Andrea with him to the room. She helped him put on the kinomo.</p><p>"This was mine when I was a girl," said Keiko. - I wanted a daughter to give it to him but it's perfect for you despite being a boy. You have delicate features -</p><p>Jairo was helped by Kaito and they waited in the living room. Keiko arrived happily and announced Andrea's arrival. Jairo was speechless when Andrea came in with that beautiful blue and white kimono with flowers. He was enchanting, adorable, beautiful.</p><p>- Do you like? - asked Andrea, turning around to show it all.</p><p>' you're perfect. I really don't have words’</p><p>Andrea read his eyes. Jairo looked at him really breathless.</p><p>- you are perfect too. You're beautiful, Jairo - said Andrea approaching.</p><p>The two kissed and the adult couple took several photos of them before going to the summer festival.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Will they find a place where they won't be disturbed? What will happen to the festival?</p><p> </p><p>soon I will publish a one-shot on our Andrea and Jairo that has nothing to do with this. I hope you enjoy it. I have many ideas for possible ff from one chapter only.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea and Jairo were on the way to go to the temple, they were hit by a rain of colors, stars, bamboo plants and stripes that looked like the milky way and Jairo was speechless. Andrea understood that today was Tanabata and was fascinated even more. Andrea felt Jairo touch his shoulder, to draw his attention.<br/>
-what are they celebrating?' - signed Jairo curiously.<br/>
- Today is tanabata, the feast of the stars in love. It is one of the most romantic holidays in Japan and eternal love. It's also sad - replied Andrea.<br/>
'tell me' signed Jairo more and more curious.<br/>
- Celebrates the reunification of the gods Orihime and Hikoboshi, representing the stars Vega and Altair. According to legend, the two lovers were separated from the Milky Way being able to meet only once a year - said Andrea. - According to legend, divinities and men lived in the sky, one east and the other west. One day the goddess Orihime (Vega) fell in love with a human named Hikoboshi (Altair), who was a shepherd by profession, and married him in secret against the will of the father of the goddess. After the wedding the two spouses began to neglect their duties, she stopped weaving the clothes of the other deities and he failed to fulfill many of his commitments. When Orihime's father realized his daughter's behavior and discovered his relationship with a shepherd, he went on a rampage and decided to separate the two lovers forever, interposing a heavenly river between the world of divinities and that of men. the Milky Way, so that the distance between Hikoboshi and Orihime was so great that they could never meet again. The two suffered a lot and so the father, moved by the tears of Orihime who cried every day, allowed her to see her partner again, but only once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month -<br/>
'work is important but this is unfair. They were just in love ' signed Jairo after that story. "I don't know if I would resist seeing you only once a year"<br/>
"It's the same for me," agreed Andrea  with him. - I was thinking about our story. At first we were hindered by my mom and especially by my uncle who did everything to keep us apart. The gang didn't look at me well either, also because of the name I wear and the things my mom did in Hugo.<br/>
'hugo told me to stay away from your family but I didn't listen to him. I couldn't stay away from you and forget the only person who makes me happy, 'said Jairo. 'when we were away from external causes I was very bad, I was very extreme and I also took drugs to forget'<br/>
- I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you. He would have hurt you - said Andrea sadly. - and I couldn't let him kill you like Alvarò -<br/>
I know, Andrea. Do not be sad. I also did my part of your uncle's game. I shouldn't have left you but we're together now 'Jairo signed after letting go of his hand. 'nobody will separate us and if we have obstacles, we will overcome them together. I will never use drugs again '<br/>
- I'm happy about this. They hurt and I want you next to me forever - said Andrea wrapping his body.<br/>
Jairo communicated to him with 'me' eyes and wrapped him in his turn.<br/>
They resumed their walk and Jairo asked Andrea many questions. He was very curious and his boyfriend satisfied him with accurate answers. They went to the temple where there were many stalls called yatai with typical Japanese products, masks, folding fan and fishing for red fish.<br/>
jairo looked at a white mask, it looked very much like the black one that Andrea had at home. it would have been perfect next to each other. he had decided: he would buy it.<br/>
which one do you like about these whites? signed Jairo indicating the masks.<br/>
Andrea looked at them carefully and pointed to the white one with red marks.<br/>
jairo smiled and spoke to the seller. Andrea understood after Jairo had just bought it. Jairo took the masked envelope and turned to him.<br/>
' for you '<br/>
- jairo, it's beautiful but you didn't have to. It cost a lot - said Andrea.<br/>
'will be perfect with the other and then I like it too. I don't care about the money. I like to make you smile '<br/>
Andrea hugged him. he was lucky to have Jairo in his life.<br/>
Jairo noticed colored tickets written hanging on various bamboo plants.<br/>
' what are they for? '<br/>
-, they are called tanzaku, Every year on this occasion the Japanese usually write a wish on them - replied Andrea. - young people usually ask for love or study wishes -<br/>
�Can we do it too?�<br/>
-anyone can do it -  replied Andrea. - there is a stall where we can take them safely. Wanna do it? -<br/>
Jairo nodded, Andrea guided him to the stall and they chose a piece of paper. Both took the blue color and the writing pen. Jairo approached the tanzaku girl and asked by cell phone how a sentence was said. The girl was kind and wrote the phrase with the Japanese ideograms. Jairo thanked her and wrote the sentence on the tanzaku, although the ideograms were not perfect. He hung the note on the bamboo branch. Andrea was about to hang his own when he saw Jairo's.<br/>
ア ン ド レ ア と ず っ と 一 緒 に い た い<br/>
He knew what it meant: I want to be with Andrea forever. He had written the same, only the name changed. He hung his next to Jairo's and then turned to embrace him happily. They looked at their tanzaku and smiled.<br/>
They went around and there were girls making origami in the shape of a bird crane. The two began to look and each took a sheet to try to make them. It was not easy and it took patience. Jairo lost his patience and left it alone, Andrea instead made it perfect and gave it to Jairo, making him smile again. Then they stopped to get some food in the stalls. They bought a portion of Takoyaki, delicious battered octopus patties and two of Ikayaki, grilled squid on a skewer. They looked for a bench and sat there to enjoy them. Andrea quickly ate a Takoyaki meatball and scalded because they were hot inside.<br/>
"Jairo, I got burned," said Andrea  with tears in his eyes.<br/>
' let me see '<br/>
Andrea stuck out his tongue and it was all red.<br/>
'how many times have I told you not to eat in a hurry'<br/>
- I know, you're right - said Andrea  lowering his head.<br/>
Jairo stroked his head and then made him sign to wait there. He came back with something fresh and Andrea drank.<br/>
"I feel better," said he, his tongue chilling.<br/>
'eat more slowly now'<br/>
Andrea nodded and Jairo took a meatball, made it halfway and blew it in to cool it down a bit and fed it into his boyfriend's mouth. Andrea opened his mouth again as if to say 'again'. Jairo smiled and did the same with the other meatball since he had eaten half. He loved to take care of Andrea also in that way. Sometimes your boyfriend looked like a child but it was normal for what he had experienced but nothing would change about him. Andrea was perfect as he was. He was very special and too pure for that world. He would have protected Andrea even at the cost of his life.<br/>
As soon as he finished eating, Andrea heard his cell phone ring and Triana's name appeared on the display as a video call. He showed it to Jairo and they left the festival, after throwing the sticks and paper in the appropriate baskets. They reached an isolated and peaceful place to answer and activated the video call. Triana and Hugo appeared on the screen and saw them very radiant as if they had won something.</p><p>Triana and Hugo: hello, guys</p><p>Andrea and Jairo greeted them. Jairo signed to Hugo 'why are you so happy? '</p><p>Triana and Hugo looked at each other mysteriously. Andrea and Jairo didn't understand but suddenly they pulled something out and showed it to them. It was an ultrasound.</p><p>' You're pregnant? '</p><p>- You're pregnant? -</p><p>They asked for it with surprise. They didn't expect it.</p><p>- yes - answered happy future parents. - we are in seventh heaven -</p><p>Jairo and Andrea knew how much the couple had wanted children so much. </p><p>They remembered the investment in the car a month after Andrea's kidnapping, especially when he saw Jairo on the ground. The young man remembered well the rush to the hospital and the fear of him and Hugo at the thought of losing Jairo and Triana.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>It was evening, the two couples and the rest of the gang were about to eat and dance in a club, a relaxing evening. They were so cheerful and thought of nothing. Triana and Andrea were ahead and talking while Hugo and Jairo were behind with the others. Triana and Andrea had become very close friends after the kidnapping.<br/>
- How was dinner last night? asked Triana.<br/>
- great. Jairo liked everything. He also literally licked his plate - answered Andrea laughing.<br/>
"I'm happy for you," said Triana. -but you're worried about something -<br/>
- yesterday I wanted to try to go beyond the physical level - said Andrea sweetly. - but I couldn't, I got stuck when he was opening my jeans. I love Jairo and I want everything with him -<br/>
"Andrea, with everything you've experienced it's normal," said Triana softly. - you don't have to try. Jairo loves you and understands you. Even Dr. Javier tells you that to go with your times -<br/>
- I know but I'm afraid of losing it. What if you meet someone at work - said Andrea. - I'm stupid right? -<br/>
"No, you're not stupid," said Triana. - are normal thoughts. I too am afraid of losing what I have with Hugo. Life has taught us that anything can happen and that we have to fight for what we love every day, but you and Jairo were born to be together. Your meeting was not causality, it was destiny -<br/>
From behind Jairo and Hugo were talking about the same thing.<br/>
'You had to see the dinner that Andrea prepared for me yesterday, it seemed that he had a king at dinner. I also licked the plate, "said Jairo happily.<br/>
"You're a king to him," said Hugo smiling. - he really is a golden boy and you deserve it -<br/>
"yes, but something else happened yesterday"<br/>
- What is it about? -<br/>
Jairo took his cell phone and wrote: - sex -<br/>
- did you have sex? asked Hugo softly.<br/>
Jairo said no with a finger. 'were in the room and we were kissing when Andrea tried to physically get closer to me, I asked him if he wanted to do it and he said yes even if he was embarrassed so I decide to undress him, but he panicked when I was about to open his jeans . I stopped immediately and calmed him down. He apologized and I reassured him. It wasn't a problem for me if we didn't have sex. I love Andrea and I don't want him to try. It gives me everything I need but I'm afraid of losing it. School will start soon, I am afraid he knows someone better than me and that he leaves me'<br/>
- it is normal, I too am afraid of losing Triana and what we have built. I want children with her, marry her and be with her forever - said Hugo. - nobody can take it away from you. Andrea loves you and would never fall in love with anyone else. His eyes light up when he talks about you or you. It's impossible. How about you guys? Could Andrea ever leave Jairo? -<br/>
- Andrea leaving Jairo? Never - answered Oscar.<br/>
- Jairo, friend. Don't torture yourself with these thoughts. Andrea loves you. You are the center of his universe - Ivàn said to his friend after getting to know Andrea better.<br/>
"It only talks about you," said German. - even a blind man would realize that he is crazy about you -<br/>
Jairo thanked them and then saw Andrea and Triana crossing the road, a car arrived at full speed and he ran towards Andrea as well as Hugo towards Triana. Jairo managed to push Andrea away and prevent the car from taking him while Triana pushed Hugo away. Jairo did not have time to get up and the car hit both. The police were close and came to them, Andrea saw Jairo on the ground unconscious and a shout came out of his mouth, he was running to him but agents kept him still while shouting "Jairo". It reminded him so much of the scene where he saw his father dead. History could not repeat itself. Alvarò, his father and now Jairo. He too could not miss it. He would never recover. It was Ivàn who had come first.<br/>
"Leave him," said Ivàn, seeing Andrea in tears.<br/>
The police left him while Andrea looked at Jairo's body.<br/>
"Don't leave me," said Andrea with his head against his body.<br/>
An ambulance arrived, the paramedics moved him and he screamed. He didn't want to part with Jairo. The paramedics said to calm down and that they would take Jairo to the nearest hospital.<br/>
Hugo was also slumped in Triana's body and was moved, Ivàn had to restrain him as he was going insane while she was being put in the bar.<br/>
- he is my boyfriend. Let me go up - said Andrea immediately.<br/>
But paramedics did not allow it, as did Hugo. Andrea collapsed to the ground while the ambulance took Jairo and Triana away.<br/>
Ivàn bent down and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
"It will be all right,"reassured ivàn him. - Jairo is strong and will not leave you alone-<br/>
Andrea leaned against Ivàn's chest and hugged him. Hugo approached them and as soon as Andrea saw him, he embraced him at ease. Ivàn took them to the hospital with German and Oscar.<br/>
Andrea and Hugo were worried, none of the nurses said anything and their fear of losing Triana and Jairo increased more and more. Hugo went back and forth in the corridor while Andrea was sitting in the chair.<br/>
"Fuck, when they tell us something," said Hugo with his temper.<br/>
Andrea trembled.<br/>
"Calm down, Hugo," said Ivàn , noticing the scene. - you're scaring Andrea -<br/>
Hugo looked at him and said: sorry, Andrea -<br/>
"Don't worry, I understand it but I don't react well to certain tensions," said Andrea. - I want to know how Jairo too, I can't lose him -<br/>
Andrea was crying and Ivàn kept him protective, trying to calm him down. Ivàn saw a little brother in Andrea. He reproached himself for not understanding how much the two loved each other or how special and needy he was of affection. German tried to calm Hugo and Oscar approached Andrea, he was the most fragile between him and Hugo. He needed more comfort. Macarena had arrived at the hospital after hearing about the investment from Zapata. She was worried about Andrea. She ran to him.<br/>
- love, are you okay? asked she approaching.<br/>
Ivàn still held Andrea in his arms and had no intention of leaving him. Jairo would not have allowed Macarena to approach Andrea.<br/>
- how do you think Andrea is? - asked Hugo, facing her. - Jairo has been run over and Triana too. He is as desperate as I am. Andrea certainly doesn't need you right now. We know what you think of Jairo and we wouldn't be surprised if you were behind all this -<br/>
- How dare you accuse me of this? I would never put my son's life at risk - said Macarena. - maybe I didn't understand what that being had done to Andrea and his great trauma, but I'm not the cold and ruthless woman that you think I am -<br/>
- so you're worried about Jairo? asked Hugo.<br/>
"I worry about my son,"replied she  - if he suffers, I too have suffered. I want to see him happy -<br/>
Ivàn gave Andrea a moment for Oscar.<br/>
- Andrea's happiness is Jairo. Put it on your head, ”said Ivan. - and we are his friends. We will protect it from anyone, even from you -<br/>
Macarena looked at Andrea's side and suddenly the doctor arrived. Andrea got up and approached him.<br/>
- Doctor, how are Jairo and Triana doing? - asked Andrea<br/>
"the operation went well," replied the doctor.<br/>
Andrea and Hugo were relieved of the news and hugged each other.<br/>
- but they have to rest, you can't see it. Come back tomorrow -<br/>
- No, I can't leave. I have to see him Jairo -  said Andrea to the doctor.<br/>
- and I want to see Triana too. Doctor, let us go to them, 'said Hugo.<br/>
"I'm sorry but I can't," said the doctor sorry . - go home and rest. It was tough for you too -<br/>
Andrea was desperate and Hugo would have put his hands on the doctor if Ivàn had not approached.<br/>
Macarena approached his son and said: - love, come home with me. Tomorrow I will accompany you to find him. You can't do anything now -<br/>
"He's not going anywhere with you," said Ivàn. - I don't forget that you put Andrea in an asylum and then he already has a house where he lives with Jairo -<br/>
- Ivàn is right. Andrea is under our protection in the absence of Jairo - said German.<br/>
"We'll take care of him," said Oscar.<br/>
Andrea saw the affection of others.<br/>
- he is my son. I can take it home and then I don't have to justify myself with you - said Macarena. - andrea, come with me -<br/>
- Mom, I appreciate that you came for me but I prefer to go back to my house and Jairo's and be with the boys - said Andrea. - do not take it but the villa is no longer my home -<br/>
"I understand, but if you need, call me, love," said Macarena.<br/>
Andrea nodded and his mother left. Andrea looked at Jairo behind the glass of the room but could not enter as well as Hugo. The two were brought out by the others and the gang accompanied Andrea to the house.<br/>
They went upstairs with him and as soon as Andrea entered the house, he felt it so empty without Jairo with him. He took one of his sweatshirts and put it on to smell Jairo's perfume.<br/>
- stay here please - said Andrea to the gang - I don't want to be alone -<br/>
"Of course, Andrea," said Ivàn. - we won't leave you alone -<br/>
Ivàn held him close and Andrea let himself go to that affectionate embrace while carrying him on the sofa. Hugo took some blankets and pillows, he didn't want to be alone either. They opened the sofa bed to sleep together. They took off their shoes and the gang gathered around Hugo and Andrea. They fell asleep embraced with each other.<br/>
Andrea prepared a breakfast for everyone to thank them and then they went to the hospital. This time they could see them, he and Hugo ran happy to them and Andrea could not hold back the tears when he saw him. He had had a fucking fear of losing him.<br/>
- Jairo, you're alive. I was afraid - said Andrea. - I thought you never woke up -<br/>
Jairo stroked him to calm him.<br/>
'I could never have left. I'd go back to hell for you<br/>
"the angels go to heaven, not to hell," said Andrea.<br/>
It was typical of Andrea to go out with those sentences. Jairo did not think he was an angel, but Andrea saw him as such.<br/>
Andrea bent down and kissed them. The doctor came back again and saw them all together.<br/>
"You shouldn't be too many, but I'll turn a blind eye because you're good for patients," said the doctor.<br/>
- Doctor, I can have kids, right? Didn't the impact compromise me? asked Triana.<br/>
- you can have as many children as he wants. Her uterus is fine - replied the doctor reassuring her.<br/>
Fortunately she and Hugo wanted children. Everything had gone well</p><p>fine flashback </p><p>- congratulations -</p><p>Triana and Hugo had a second announcemen</p><p>"they're twins," said Triana.</p><p>- oooo double happiness' Jairo signed.</p><p>"beautiful," said Andrea.</p><p>"We would like you to be Sebastian and Nicolas' s patrons," said Triana and Hugo.</p><p>Jairo and Andrea looked at each other in amazement at that proposal.</p><p>- we? - asked they both incredulously.</p><p>- yes, you two. We won't be able to choose better people - replied Hugo fondly.</p><p>"We know you will be the perfect guides for our children," said Triana. - you can teach many things and give them a lot of love -</p><p>Jairo and Andrea were moved.</p><p>- it will be an honor. I can't wait for them to be born - said Andrea.</p><p>' thank you for your trust. We are moved, 'said Jairo.</p><p>That double announcement made the evening even more perfect. They continued talking to Triana and Hugo. They were really in seventh heaven for them and for the proposal. Them two godparents. They liked children. They loved to babysit German's son. One day they too would have children. The thought had touched their mind but nothing was seen on this topic since they had been together for a few months. Although Triana and Hugo were not longer than they were then they could have thought about it but they were two different stories. Hugo and Triana had not gone through their own very insidious path.<br/>
They did after a walk on the beach holding hands and enjoyed the night sea. They kissed and Jairo came out of a beach towel, placed it on the sand and lay on it. They were a secluded spot where people would never notice them. Jairo and Andrea kissed passionately, everything happened in a natural way, Andrea's kimono went up a bit from his movements and he opened his legs for Jairo, looking at him in anticipation. Andrea was so sexual without even realizing it. Jairo kissed him gently to go down to his legs, took off his sandals and placed two kisses on the foot. Jairo's sweetness and care was truly moving. He went up his leg with the sound of kisses, kisses his cuts and went inside the thigh, the air was heating up and Jario always checked Andrea's face. Andrea also looked at Jairo, he didn't want to miss a single movement. Jairo pointed to the briefs and signed to Andrea 'can I take them off? '<br/>
Andrea smiled and nodded. Jairo took off his briefs with his fingers and Andrea felt the penis in contact with the air. Jairo looked again at Andrea. The expression on her face was very relaxed and she then looked at his penis, Andrea's was beautiful, it was not like that of those old men with whom he had gone out of necessity. Jairo barely touched him and Andrea already made a verse. He was so sensitive. Jairo stroked him slowly, always looking at his expressions and Andrea's mouth was half open and his cheeks already red. Andrea panted as the caresses became more intense.</p><p>- Jairo - Andrea groaned.</p><p>Jairo dared and began to lick it. Andrea had a very good taste and he liked to lick it. It did not stink as it had sometimes happened with certain penises, he had also had a stomach turner while sucking it on certain old men but he could not be squeamish at the time, he needed money. Instead he was now enjoying with Andrea's penis. he was something else entirely. It wasn't a physical thing, it was a mental thing.</p><p>- Jairo, take it in your mouth - said Andrea feeling pleasure and wanting more.</p><p>Jairo had heard that phrase many times in his life but pronounced by Andrea took on another meaning. It was not sex with him. When he received it in his mouth, he was not sucking on it but making love with it.<br/>
Andrea felt Jairo's mouth wrap and suck him. now he understood all the people talking about how beautiful it was. Jairo went slowly as he sucked his tip first and then took it more to suck it all. Jairo's mouth was exceptional. He was feeling immense pleasure and Jairo was also doing it, looking at it and feeling it. Andrea's moans were like a beautiful melody for him. Andrea had his fingers on his hair and stroked it. it was all different. His former clients sometimes pulled his hair tight to fuck his mouth. It was just an object to use. Instead Andrea did not push him, he gave him his times and sex took on other meaning. They were discovering the beauty of sex together.<br/>
Soon Andrea was unable to restrain himself, the wave of orgasm crashed over him and said: - Jairo, I'm going to ... -<br/>
Jairo let Andrea come into his mouth and for the first time he loved it. Andrea's was delicious, unsalted and sour like the old ones. Jairo also came without even touching, it was the moans and watching Andrea that made him come. It wouldn't have happened to anyone. Jairo saw Andrea collapse as he shouted his name in orgasm. he went up after cleaning it and kissed him on the forehead.<br/>
' are you OK? signed Jairo thoughtfully.<br/>
- yes, I didn't think it was. I liked it very much. You are sensational and I am not saying this just for your fantastic mouth but because you have not stopped taking care of me for a moment, you have respected my times and you have made this experience beautiful, erasing bad memories - said Andrea looking at him. - I love you, Jairo. I am happy to have met you -<br/>
'I love you too, Andrea' signed he . 'before meeting you sex was an obligation, a profit and I don't like it but with you everything is different, I enjoyed and I didn't even touch. We were connected with these 'to then indicate the head, heart and soul.<br/>
Andrea smiled, looked down and Jairo's penis was covered in semen. Jairo saw that Andrea turned with his body and approached it.<br/>
Jairo touched his shoulder and gestured him: 'you don't have to. I will clean myself with a tissue<br/>
- no, Jairo. "You thought of me and I want to clean you up," said Andrea , then stuck out his tongue and licked the tip.<br/>
Jairo patted him on the shoulder and Andrea looked at him. licking his lips.<br/>
' I want to see you. You can turn to me'<br/>
Andrea smiled and turned. Jairo opened his legs for him, it was the first time he did it with pleasure even if customers often fucked him from behind. He didn't want to think about those moments. He was with Andrea. That was the past. Meeting Andrea had been the best thing in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>